Portrait of Perfection
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Konnichiwa! This fic is AU. I can't say anything about this story at all since it'll ruin everything. But I'd like you to know, it's not a Usagi centered fic so if you like Usagi as the main character, don't read. Angst and perhaps Romance later on so cia
1. Default Chapter

~*~ Portrait of Perfection ~*~  
By: Rogue Angel Barton  
  
  
  
Yo readers sup?! Well this is my new fic, fic number 9 that I'm handling at once, but hey, I made a deal, with Oniistar. She heard about my idea and almost killed me when I said I was having doubts. So she made a deal with me, if I get one chapter for my new fic out by Friday, she will get 2 chapters of Complication of Emotions out by Sunday, longer than 9 pages. So here I am, and she just realized that she made a deal with the devil.  
  
  
This is an AU. That means no Sailor Senshi and all the girls are regular people. The Gundam boys don't come out until perhaps another chapter or so. This fic will be extremely unlike me; it's angst and drama. However, there might be romance later, depending on how I feel.   
  
But it passed Oniistar and PiscesAngel's approval I think. Shouldn't be that bad. I don't know about this fic, I'm handling 8 already. So if not that many people review, I'll put this off. That's the deal. Tell me your honest opinion guys.  
  
  
Well I don't own either animes. Review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun steamed into the huge room. Aquamarine blue silk curtains hung over the ten fifteen feet tall windows that lined the circular room. A huge sakura tree was planted just outside, and could be seen from any direction. The birds were chirping as they always do in the morning and peace and tranquility was everywhere. A black grand piano once owned by the late Beethoven was in the right corner, close to the windows.   
  
  
Shelves on the right and left sides of the room held numerous awards, given to one of the three owners of the house.   
  
  
In the center of the room, was an easel. Simple and bare except the canvas on it. Yet nature and the easel itself knew that whatever the artist would put upon the canvas would be a masterpiece.   
  
  
The white sand of the beach stretched on for what seemed like eternity, as the light green waves splashed onto the sand, white foam the result. On the left was the sun, slowly setting, casting the whole picture, in relaxing but vibrant colors of gold, pink, purple, red, orange, and yellow. In the center of the picture was a couple, sitting on a white blanket. On the right side of the blanket was a small picnic basket, two tall white candles, and a bottle of champagne.  
  
  
To the far right was a small cabin, white in color. It was simple but beautiful, like all of he painting.  
  
  
In the center of the painting, sitting on the blanket, was the main focus. It was a girl with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a light purpled color top; you couldn't see her face at all. She was a petite looking girl and trim as well. She was leaning against the man to her right. The man had broad shoulders and much taller than her. He was wearing a white top, and you could only see his back as well. The couple's arms were interwined as they watched the sunset unfold before them.  
  
  
It was romance to the top degree. A vision of a dream... everyone's dream. It was beautiful, with only the natural taste to it, and then the simplicity of a cabin. It was fantasy, a place where the bitter reality met the world of sweet fantasy. It was beauty, by the simplest cause and yet to the most complicated level. The level of the peace transpired by breathtaking and yet commonly taken for granted scene. And it was no doubt beautiful. Truly was, no word can describe the image which had been painted upon the blank and seemingly dull white paper, which had been transformed to a beautiful picture.  
  
Perhaps it was the simplicity of the scene, but what transpired from it was the complicated level of perfection. The scene, seemingly simple and plain was actually deeper than perhaps the ocean itself. A plain sunset, used in the artist's hands, was transformed into the beauty of nature, setting a gentle and peaceful mood to the painting. The deep green sea, usually the center of attraction in numerous pieces of art, was now overshadowed by the feeling generated by the couple on the blanket.  
  
A thin brush dipped slowly into the green blue oil paint on the palette. Then slowly, it made its way to the canvas. The artist paused a minute, as if to decide whether a single brush stroke would damage the image as it stood. Then, after a few anxious seconds, the brush gently touched the canvas, at the male's right shoulder, as the artists darkened the sea to make the man's outline stand out more.  
  
Then the brush drew back, as the artist inspected the masterpiece. The brush handle gently scratched the artist's chin as the artist's mouth pouted with indecision. Now, should there be anymore color? Then, the artist's small, ruby red lips formed into a small smile. Perhaps not perfection, but at least satisfaction was achieved.  
  
With a small sigh, the artist yawned and started to walk away. Looking back for a second, the artist looked at the mess she made. Covered with paint, the artist's "Paint Shirt" was once more, beyond repair. Oil paint and rags covered the once spotless wooden floor. The only thing that wasn't a mess within a five feet radius was the piece of canvas with the work of art on it.  
  
A small, pale hand covered in paint removed the scrunchy from her hair. Waves of black silk rolled down and fell neatly to the artist's shoulders. Violet eyes yawned with fatigue as she opened a window and let the fresh morning air arouse her. She'd been working on the painting since 11 last night and had not slept since. Her small nose wrinkled at the thought of what her guardians would do to her once she got down stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
The smell of coffee and bacon made the kitchen dance with the delicious aroma of a breakfast made with love. An elegant and breath-taking woman set three plates on the floor before heading towards the sink to wash the pots and pans. With a small sigh, her perfect and smooth hands soaked in the water.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of slightly tanned arms made their way around her thin waist. The woman giggled as her lover's deep tone moaned. Sky blue eyes flashed with amusement as the woman shift comfortably in the arms and yawn.  
  
  
"Why up so early Michiru?"  
  
  
The woman, now known as Michiru, smiled at her lover's question. Her sea green hair flowing in the wind in wavy thick strands of the ocean current. Her green eyes shone with a kind of laughter but also exasperation.  
  
  
"Haruka, you know as well as I do that I get up this early every morning."  
  
  
"Well, I kept you up quite late last night."  
  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
  
Michiru quickly turned around, her eyes scolding as she playfully slapped Haruka's arm. Haruka caught her hand and pulled her in to kiss her. Michiru pulled back slightly and ran her hand through her lover's short blond hair. Just then, the radio interrupted them.  
  
  
"And on the regional news, the brilliant artist strikes again! That's right, the nineteen-year-old talented artist Hotaru Tomoe will have another new exhibition tonight. The stage is set to go for this new, but exceptional artist. At the age of eighteen, she graduated from Harvard Law School, a child prodigy. Her art teacher suggested that she enter some of her work at a local contest and drew immediate attention to the girl. Now a year later, she has had more than 10 shows, each more amazing and breathtaking than the last. Great hopes and expectations are awaiting her newest show. What amazing paintings and drawings will she have for us this time? Check out her shows and see! You won't be disappointed, only ama-"  
  
  
The radio was suddenly turned off. Michiru and Haruka turned to the door and the radio. There stood their adoptive daughter, in her Paint Shirt and baggy black parachutes. She was frowning deeply at the radio, her forehead furrowed as if she wished to kill the announcer.  
  
  
"Good morning Ru."  
  
  
"Morning Hotaru."  
  
  
Hotaru turned to Haruka and smiled.  
  
  
"Morning Haruka-papa. What have I told you and Michi-mama? Quit listening to those announcements, they'll fry your brain."  
  
  
Michiru laughed as she walked to her 'daughter' and gave her a peck on the cheek. Hotaru smiled before sitting down at the table. Haruka walked to the seat across from Hotaru, but not before giving Hotaru a kiss on top of her head.  
  
  
"We're just listening on the praise of our favorite daughter."  
  
  
Hotaru stuck her tongue out at Haruka. Michiru shook her head before sitting down.  
  
  
"I'm your only daughter!" Hotaru yelled. Then she got a glint in her eyes.  
  
  
"Unless, Haruka-papa, you and Michi-mama have been messing around experimenting again."  
  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe such language!" Michiru yelled, her face white with shock. Hotaru rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Michi-mama! I'm nineteen already! I should know something!"  
  
Haruka started to the laugh, but stopped once Michiru glared at full force. Hotaru giggled before quieting down at Michiru's scowl. Looking down at her breakfast, she giggled nervously. Haruka sighed and drank some coffee.  
  
  
"Alright alright, everyone calm down. Hotaru, what are you plans for the day?"  
  
  
Hotaru looked at Haruka and shrugged. She pushed her plate to the middle of the table and settled for the orange juice. Taking a sip, she looked at Haruka and answered.  
  
  
"I guess the usual. I'm making a stop at the library, then the park, and I need to drop by the gallery to make sure everything's okay."  
  
  
Haruka nodded and continued with breakfast. Michiru looked at Hotaru with a worried look. Hotaru sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew what was coming. The same thing before every show.  
  
  
"Hotaru, you're not working yourself too hard right? I mean, I love it that you have such a great hobby, but your health comes first."  
  
  
Hotaru smiled warmly at Michiru. She was blessed that they cared, but sometimes it was too much. She was 19 after all.  
  
  
"Michi-mama, I'm fine. Just great! Well I gotta take a shower and go. Bye!"  
  
  
Hotaru kissed both Haruka and Michiru before racing up stairs. Haruka watched Hotaru storm upstairs before turning to Michiru.  
  
"Our little cry is growing up!"  
  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes and slapped Haruka. She grabbed Haruka's hand and headed towards the sink with the dishes.  
  
  
"Come on Lover Girl, dishes!"  
  
  
Haruka groaned, her blue eyes sighing. She hated when Michiru called her that. Sure she was a girl, but um... not in a sense? With a heavy sigh she smiled, who could resist Michiru looking like that at her with that smile?  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru stepped out of the shower and grinned. With a sigh she twirled around her room, letting the sunshine wash over her and cleanse her. She'd been so tired, but the shower woke her up. Humming a tune, she grabbed some clothes and began to change.  
  
  
"Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type   
To idle what I feel inside   
when it makes me weak with desire."  
  
  
Hotaru jumped as she grabbed her messenger bag from her closet and ran out her room. She hurried to the first floor and then to the music room. With a smile of thanks at the servants, she quickly grabbed the canvas as her violet eyes shown with a kind of excitement. The servants smiled at her and complimented her on the new masterpiece. Hotaru bowed in thanks before putting the canvas carefully into a black bag and told the servants to deliver it to the gallery.  
  
With another shy smile she skipped out of the house. The sky was a light shade of blue and not a cloud in the sky. It was a crisp spring afternoon. Looking at each tree on the sidewalk, Hotaru quickly walked down her street. As she turned the corner, two women walked towards her.  
  
  
"Hey Hota-chan!"  
  
"G'afternoon Mako-sama."  
  
"Hello Hotaru."  
  
"Good afternoon Ami-sama."  
  
  
The two girls fell into step with the petite girl as they walked down the street. They both knew where Hotaru was going. Ami looked at Hotaru out of the corner of her eye. Hotaru was quite the genius, perhaps surpassing her. Ami, Makoto and all the other girls were one year older than Hotaru. Ami was a prodigy as well, but Ami finished before Hotaru did. Ami was... even above normal geniuses. She graduated from Yale at 16 and was now attending Harvard for her Masters. She was now twenty years ago.   
  
Ami's short blue hair shined in the sun and was a very unusual color. She had light blue eyes revealing her to be shy, a kindhearted person, and intelligent beyond her years. She was dressed simply, a light blue silk blouse and a pair of black jeans. With a sigh she moved her purse to her other shoulder and smiled as they came to the library.  
  
  
Makoto smiled and her forest green eyes shined with an inner joy and cheerfulness. She looked at her silent friends and smiled. She'd known Ami since they were 9 years old, and only recently had she joined their little group. Thanks to Usagi who knew Haruka, who was Hotaru's "father" and then some weird things and then... all right.  
  
The girl was shy, polite and fun... but shy. Nice fashion sense too. A black long sleeved shirt, black jeans and black boots. Okay, maybe a little plain, but hey she was an artist. Her paintings counted, not her fashion sense.  
  
Makoto skipped along a few steps, her brown hair in a high ponytail bouncing up and down. Hotaru looked at Makoto and giggled.  
  
  
"Mako-sama!"  
  
  
Makoto grinned before running up the thirty flights of stairs in front of the huge library built over 300 years ago. She stood impatiently on top of the stairs and tapped her foot and glared at her favorite bookworms. Hotaru and Ami giggled before walking up the stairs quickly. Once they reached the top, Makoto grabbed their hands and dragged them into library. Hotaru and Ami laughed at her impatience as she let them go.  
  
  
"Mako-chan, you're so impatient!" Ami said before giggling again.  
  
  
"Not my fault you guys are slow! Hmp!" Makoto mocked before zooming to the computers to go online.  
  
  
"Let me guess Hotbishi.com?" Hotaru asked, her voice laced with amusement.  
  
  
"Hai!" Makoto yelled.  
  
  
"Will you ladies please hush! This is a library!"  
  
  
Makoto, Ami and Hotaru grinned sheepishly at the angry librarian before Hotaru ran towards the arts section and Ami for the college section.  
  
  
Hotaru grabbed a book off the self about Leonardo de Vinchi and browsed through some of the paintings. She smiled after she saw Makoto deeply engrossed in her webpage and quickly stood up. She sneaked over to the romance section while looking back at Makoto. Suddenly she walked into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
  
"Oh my god I'm sorry." Hotaru said quickly.  
  
  
"No, all my fault!" Politely said a small and shy voice.  
  
  
Hotaru stood up and offered her hand before her eyes widened. AMI!  
  
  
"AMI!"  
  
  
"Ho-Hotaru?!"  
  
  
The two looked at the book in Ami's hand and Ami quickly looked away blushing. Hotaru helped her up before taking the book away from her.  
  
  
"Midnight Passion. Wow Ami, this was on the Harvard Summer reading list huh? I wish we had t read this stuff." Hotaru said while an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on her face.  
  
  
"W-well I er... it um..." Ami stuttered, her cheeks burning deep scarlet.  
  
Hotaru laughed before giving Ami back the book. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a book titled, Where the Sky Meets the Sea.  
  
  
"That's good book." Ami said suddenly, trying to forget her embarrassment.  
  
  
"Really?" Hotaru suddenly looked up, her eyes shining with interest.  
  
  
"Yeah, really good."  
  
  
Hotaru nodded and Ami before looking at the book's cover. There was no cover... it was ripped off. With a sigh, she looked at Ami once more.  
  
  
"I gotta go meet the others. Later!"  
  
  
Ami waved goodbye to Hotaru before looking down at her book again. As Hotaru walked pass Makoto, she asked if she wanted to come, and Makoto said that she needed to finish reading the profile of this guy belonging to G5. He was supposed to be really cute. With a last smile at Makoto, Hotaru walked into the bright sunshine.  
  
  
"Hm... the park."  
  
  
Hotaru looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. She was 20 minutes late! Hotaru quickly ran down 10 blocks and then skidded into the park. As she calmly walked into the park, she saw a little boy looking up at an ice cream truck with sad eyes.   
  
  
"What's wrong hm?" Hotaru asked the child as she crouched by him slightly.  
  
  
The little boy with dark brown hair pointed to the ice cream truck and then pulled out his pockets, revealing two sticks of gum and some string. Hotaru smiled at him before standing up and ordering a vanilla cone for him.  
  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
  
The little boy looked at the ice cream that she held out at him. He smiled slightly and took the ice cream cone. He leaned in and kissed Hotaru on the cheek.  
  
  
"Arigatou ."  
  
The little boy turned and ran. Hotaru stood up and smiled before walking deeper into the park. A few minutes later, she was suddenly tackled by a blond blob.  
  
  
"Hota-chan!" Screamed a very cheerful voice.  
  
  
"Usa-sama, how's it going?"  
  
  
Hotaru smiled as the blond pulled back and flashed her usual million-watt smile. Hotaru giggled as the blond grabbed her hand and dragged her to two girls smiling nearby.  
  
  
"Odango adamma! Let go of Hotaru!" Yelled a high but proud voice.  
  
  
"But Rei!" Whined Usagi as she pulled Hotaru even more.  
  
  
"Really Usagi, let go of the poor girl!" Said the final voice in exasperation.  
  
  
"Alright alright you two!"  
  
  
Usagi sighed and let go of Hotaru, who looked at the two girls in thanks. The proud one, Rei, was a mysterious kind of beauty. Violet eyes that showed the world that she would never step down from a challenge. Her pride and honor was only surpassed by her confidence in herself. She had long raven hair, as dark as a raven's wing. She was a pretty girl, although she was at times snobby and arrogant.  
  
  
"Hello Rei-sama." Said Hotaru, polite as usual.  
  
  
"Hey Hota-chan." Rei said.  
  
  
"Hi Mina-sama." Hotaru said as she walked over to the other blond girl.  
  
Minako was kind of like Usagi. Usagi had blue eyes, clear as crystal with limitless possibilities and joy She was never down or sad, and could cheer anyone up. She had long silverish blond hair that was currently done in a braid. Usagi was at times a crybaby and a whiner, but she was a true friend. Hotaru knew that well. Usagi was naive, yes naive. Perhaps that was not a bad thing however in her case. She was sheltered from the world, by her friends... Hotaru being one of them knew that best. However this innocence that she managed to keep made her different from all others. She saw only good in all people, and helped everyone, even if it would hurt herself. She was innocence to the purest form.  
  
Okay, Minako. Like she had thought before, Minako was kind of like Usagi. Slightly tanned smooth skin and long slender legs made her attractive to the men. She was pretty tall, not as tall as Makoto, Michiru or Haruka of course but taller than Ami and Usagi. She had deep blond hair, like silky gold that shined in the sun. Her eyes were blue like Usagi's, but held a more flirtatious nature. She had seen more of the world than Usagi, and played men every day of her life.  
  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" Hotaru asked timidly, but she already knew what they had in mind.  
  
  
"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Screamed all three older girls before dragging Hotaru away, who had a very scared expression on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed with fatigue as she walked along the streets. It was about six in the evening already. She had spent an exhausting day shopping with the girls. Then around 5, escaping their shopaholic crutches with some money left bag. Hotaru sighed as she shifted the five huge shopping bags in her right hand.   
  
Hotaru smiled as she pulled out the book from her messenger bag. They had joined up with Ami and Makoto a while later, and Ami great applauded Where the Sky Meets the Sea. So, now walking on her way home, she was really wanted to read it. Hotaru read the first few lines.  
  
In all of creation, nothing is more beautiful than love. It can triumph over the most difficult obstacles, and it can with stand the most bitter pain. 'Tis was the road destined for Noxia Exsulo and Deus Luctus. Their love was an impossible love, one that was doomed from the start.   
  
  
Hotaru frowned as she continued reading. Ami was not one to enjoy tragedies. Perhaps it was such a book that even Ami liked it. Shrugging, Hotaru read on.  
  
  
Noxia Exculo was the fairest of the fair, an angel to some, a heavenly body. She had everything that she could have ever wanted and more. She was rich, richer than the ancient kings of France were, she was beautiful, some saying that she overshadowed Aphrodite's beauty, and she was a brilliant weaver. What she weaved was thought to be images from gods.  
  
  
'She sounds perfect. This sounds like a really bad book so far.' Hotaru sighed and read on.  
  
  
Then there was Deus Luctus. A man of wax some said when they saw him. Perfect in every detail and shape, a god, as his name suggested.  
  
  
Hotaru sighed and shook her head. Not another boring romance novel... ay, if it hadn't received Ami's approval, she wouldn't be reading it at this point.  
  
  
Hotaru started to read a few more paragraphs, and soon found herself engrossed in the novel. It was all that Ami said.  
  
Turning the corner, she stepped off the curb and proceeded to cross the street.   
  
  
...eyes like deep pools of midnight silk...  
  
  
Hotaru didn't hear the screams of her friends and just kept reading. Suddenly there was a screech and Hotaru felt her left side burst forth in pain. The book fell from her pale hand and hit the street. The limp body fell a second later to the ground like a mere rag doll. Then all was black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't like that first chapter, no, not at all. It wasn't what I wanted. However I am stretched for time as is the agreement with Oniistar.  
  
Tell me your honest opinion guys, because if this story will go on is your decision. And oh yeah, this didn't go through my editors, not enough time. Forgive me brilliant and wise and talented editors!  
  
And Onii-san, no Relena plushies! Jade... I don't know... GET YOU NEXT CHAP OUT! Same goes for you SaturnActingChick! And you too Pisces-san!  
  
Well bye guys! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Epiphany

Portrait of Perfection

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey. This is the second chapter. You guys might hate me, but hey for sake of the story, I'll do anything. Well I don't own neither of these two great animes, but hey, a girl can dream right?

This chap is dedicated to IceQueen. Hope you like it!

~*~*~ Now for a brief minute in Rogue's life... ~*~*~

Rogue: Duo, put those beer bottles away before something happens...

*Five minutes later...*

Rogue: Oh Wufei, come *Hiccup* on, let's take it *hiccup* a step further.

Wufei: What, *hiccup* ever you say, *hiccup* babe!

*Rogue and Wufei walks into a room*

Rogue: Oh Wufei! Bring it on!

Wufei: Onna! I ain't quitting 'til I have you!

Rogue: Oh yes! Yes! More! AHHH! MORE!!!

Wufei: YOU TURN ME ON!!!  
Rogue: Wufei! Come on... bring it on me!

Wufei: Oh yes! Yes! YES ROGUE YES!!!

Rogue: Damn Wufei! It's huge babe! Oh yeah!

Wufei: Damn, you're a killer in the sack bitch!

Rogue: Come here big boy! Show Rogue what you've got!

Wufei: Way more than what you can handle! Let me TURN YOU ON!!!

Rogue: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

People in the streets watched as the dark blue convertible struck the petite girl. Tires screeched and smoke appeared as the car pulled back, did a full 360 turn in less than 10 feet of space and sped away. People poured onto the street and hurried to the girl in the middle of the street. An old woman pulled out her phone and called for the ambulance.

One man brushed away the girl's short blood hardened bangs to inspect the bleed gash on her head. A trickle of blood ran out of the young girl's mouth. Her eyes were shut as another woman checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was barely there.

Roaring sirens cleared the crowd that had gathered around the girl. The paramedics quickly strapped her to a stretcher and roared away to the hospital.

^^^^^^^^

Five friends laughed as they walked down the street. Two blondes and the raven haired one were carrying several heavy shopping bags. The blue haired woman was carrying a budging messenger bag. The brunette simply rolled her forest green eyes as both blondes complained about how heavy their bags were.

"Well Usa and Mina, you guys shouldn't have bought so much stuff." The brunette answered with a smirk.

"Oh quiet Mako! Come on, help us carry one! Please?!" Begged the blond with two odongos on her head.

"Oh Usa, you think you're being killed by clothes, these books are heavy." Said the blue haired one with a sigh.

"Oh Ami, who told you to get so many books?" Asked the raven-haired girl while swinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Rei, leave Ami alone." Scowled Makoto with a glare. 

The girls laughed it off as they continued down the road, their laughter going along perfectly with the cloudless blue sky. Suddenly, roaring sirens shattered their tranquility as an ambulance sped past them. The five looked at the speeding car and watched as it stopped about a block away. Curious, the girls quickly ran to follow it.

Once they arrived at the scene, they saw the crowd that had gathered in a circle. Curious and filled with an unknown sense of dread, they attempted to push through the wall of people. However as they got close enough to attempt to see anything, the stretcher had been already loaded as the back doors slammed close. Half a second later, the engine roared to life and rushed to the hospital.

"Did you see that? Poor girl!" Cried a nearby woman gossiping.

"Yes, yes beautiful, simply beautiful!" Answered her friend in return.

"Beautiful silky shoulder length black hair. Ivory looking skin." Said the first.

"Yes, a little on the petite and delicate side but still beautiful." Replied her friend.

The girls listened to the description and one girl flashed through their heads. What if it's... no, it couldn't be. She was fine! However Ami did not seem completely at ease. She then caught sight of the bag that the girl left behind. Slowly walking into the center, she knelt down by the messenger bag. With trembling hands, she picked it up and recognized it as the type that Hotaru carried around. She looked to her left... where laid a book. Her blue eyes twirling with fear and dread, she read the first few lines.

__

In all of creation, nothing is more beautiful than love. It can triumph over the most difficult obstacles, and it can with stand the most bitter pain.

"Makoto! Usagi! Rei! Minako!" Ami screamed frantically, fear and dread laced into her voice.

The other girls came running towards the genius. They watched as she shoulders began to tremble gently. Makoto walked to Ami and saw the tears that flowed down the girl's face. The girls all became worried and looked at Ami.

"What's wrong Ami?" Asked Usagi softly as she knelt next to the girl.

"It's...it's...." Stuttered Ami between sobs.

"Yeah Ami?" Asked Minako, dreading what she felt was coming.

"It's Hotaru..." Ami finally choked out.

The other girls' eyes widen in shock as they stared at Ami disbelievingly. They stood there, motionless, the full impact of Ami's words yet to set in. All was silent around them; the crowd had hushed and was beginning to discarnate. Suddenly Usagi stood up and looked at the girls with fearful and worried eyes.

"Shouldn't we be at the hospital then?!" She screamed, her voice quivering.

Makoto snapped out of her stupor as well and nodded. Ami grabbed Hotaru's stuff and they all ran towards the hospital. About a few blocks down, they hailed a cab and jumped in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Haruka smiled as she watched the light blue water. The sun played with her short blond hair as her crystal blue eyes scanned for signs of her lover. The wind blew her bangs in her eyes as she finally found Michiru. Suddenly the water broke and a goddess sprung forth from the warm waters of their outside pool. Drops of water flew in the air as the angel flipped her wavy sea green hair.

Slowly deep green met blue as the goddess turned around and smiled at Haruka. Grabbing a white towel, she started to walk towards the pool. The water goddess smiled warmly and swam towards the edge. Two ivory hands held the sides of the pool as she slowly drew herself out from the pool. Immediately the towel wrapped around her body and dried her off.

"What time is it hm...?" Asked the goddess as she began to dry her hair.

"Well, it's about 6 right now." Replied Haruka as she watched Michiru.

"Shouldn't Hotaru be back by now?" Michiru asked again, her voice laced with worry.

"Michiru she's a big girl now." 

Michiru simply sighed in defeat and sat down in a lawn chair. Haruka sat near the bottom and watched Michiru as she closed her eyes and smiled faintly. Suddenly a ringing snapped them both out of their peace as Haruka sighed. She bent down and picked up the portable phone.

"Hello?" 

"Haruka?!" Haruka frowned as she recognized Usagi's panicked voice.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Haruka asked, her brow knitting together as Michiru sat up.

"Haruka *sob* I-i-i-i... it's....it's... oh my god Haruka!" 

Haruka stood up, her bright blue eyes darkening with concern. Something was very wrong here. Usagi would never sound so concerned. She felt Michiru gripped her wrist in confusion.

"Usa... tell me what's wrong..." Haruka urgently pleaded.

"I-it's.... Hotaru..." Usagi finished.

"What?! What's wrong with Hotaru?!" Haruka screamed, her heart tightening with fear.

"What?! Haruka?! What's wrong with Hotaru?!" Michiru yelled, her voice thick with fear and urgency.

"She... she was hit by a car guys! Come down to the hospital quick!" Rei's voice cut through the two women's screaming.

Haruka's eyes widened as in slow motion the phone fell to the floor. Michiru watched Hotaru intently, wanting to know what was wrong. Haruka stood motionless, her eyes unfocused as she stared straight ahead. The news slowly settling in as her bright blue eyes dimmed.

"Haruka, please, what's wrong?" Michiru asked, her voice soft with fear.

Haruka slowly turned to Michiru, her eyes swirling with fear and pain. All was silent, as Michiru became nervous.

"Hotaru... was hit by a car..." Haruka wheezed out.

Michiru's eyes widened as she choked back a sob. 

"Come on, we need to get down to the hospital." Michiru said quickly as she ran into the house to get dressed.

Haruka followed her lover quickly and they sped towards the hospital, their hearts gripped by fear and uncertainty.

^^^^^^

The waiting room was silent for two sobbing blondes in the corner. Ami stood by the window, looking out idly, waiting. Makoto was hugging the Minako and Usagi; her green eyes dim with fear and concern. Rei was sitting off to the sides, her face in her hands as she sighed with defeat. Minako and Usagi were cuddling in Makoto's safe arms, tears marring their beautiful faces.

Haruka and Michiru quickly ran around the corner and stopped at the sight before them. They had never seen this happy group so down, so worried. Rei looked up, her violet eyes glazed over with tears. The others soon noticed their arrival as well. Seeing them, Minako and Usagi tore from Makoto's embrace and launched themselves at Michiru and Haruka. The two older women welcomed the girls with open arms, as Michiru's tears joined the shaking Usagi's whom she had in her arms. Rei, Makoto and Ami all stood and walked over to the four. Then after a few silent seconds, the three girls hugged the four, making one giant circle of heartache and worry.

They slowly knelt on the floor, tears joining together as the rivers flowed. No one spoke a word, for they all knew the consequences of Hotaru's fragile body. The girl had never been the athletic type, and at times sickness hovered over hr like the cloak of death. Despair slowly settled in, making the over whelming situation worse.

"Ahem..."

The clearing of a throat notified them that they were not alone. The seven women slowly looked up to see a tired looking middle aged man looking intently at them in a white lob coat. They quickly stood, not liking the look in the doctor's eyes. 

"Are you all the family of Ms. Hotaru Tomoe?" The man asked, this voice deep with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Yes, I am her guardian along with Michiru." Haruka responded and gestured towards Michiru.

The man nodded and sighed deeply. He mentioned for them to take a seat, which they all did since they detected the gloomy atmosphere around the doctor. Haruka gripped Michiru's hand tightly, afraid to let go. Michiru looked up at Haruka and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Well, Ms Hotaru is now stable." The man began, hesitating.

"The hit... did some damage..." 

Fear gripped all their hearts again at the doctor's search for words. What he said next would destroy them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at the girl in the bed. Usagi and Minako were all asleep on the couch, cuddling closer to get the other's warmth. She held Michiru in her arms, who cried herself to sleep. Rei had gone to get some coffee for them. Makoto and Ami were sitting on either side of Hotaru's bed, staring at the frail girl with tears running down their faces.

Haruka sighed and wiped allowed a tear to fall from her blue eyes. The crystal blues had lost their shine, and was void of anything except pain and disbelief. She didn't even have enough heart to feel them anymore really. She felt nothing, just numb inside. How could it be? How could this happen to the girl with so much life in her?

Makoto gently brushed Hotaru's stubborn bangs from her eyes, and was careful not to touch the thick bandage around the girl's head. She choked back a sob as she saw the bruises on the girl's ivory white skin. She gently squeezed the girl's hand, pleading with her to return to them. A sign, anything to let her know that she was still with them. A thick bandage was wrapped around her left forearm, all the way down to the hand that she was holding right now.

How could something happen to one as pure as Hotaru? She had so much to live for... but now... this would forever change her. The car had hit Hotaru on the left side, leaving her left leg broken and in a cast. She would have to go through some minor therapy to get her leg in full working order. The tears came again as she pressed the girl's limp hand to her forehead as her shoulder shook from the sobs.

Ami watched as Makoto finally let it all out. The pressure, the pain, the disbelief. She had trouble believing it herself. Her blue eyes inspected the girl, from head to toe. Her right shoulder was dislocated when she fell so she had on a sling. She had some other bruises and cuts, but something too big. Except...

Ami covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to suppress the sob. As if someone turned on a faucet, the tears started again. Damn it; damn the man who did this. DAMN HIM TO ROT IN THE BLOODY PUTS OF HELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! Ami tried to calm the anger that slowly boiled in her. That's right, sweet Ami was damning some to rot in hell. But what they did to Hotaru... it will devastate her, if not kill her. The sweet Hotaru would change, Ami just knew it. She wouldn't be the same; she would never be the same again. A groan suddenly attracted all the occupant's attention as Rei entered the room at the exact same moment.

^^^^^

The dark haired pale girl groaned as she regained consciousness. She felt her heavy lids open as she felt her body explode in pain. That was strange... she blinked a few times. Why was everything so dark? Was it night already? It feels like forever since that car hit her. Her head was pounding, groaning again, she wrinkled her nose. What was that smell? Hospital smell... yuck?

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked over to her left where she heard the voice. That was Makoto's deep and kind voice. Why did it sound so pained? And as if she was crying?

"Hotaru you're a wake!"

Hotaru turned her aching head slightly to her right. Ami? Her voice sounded hoarse and choked, like crying as well. What was up with these guys? Why were they crying al at once? She felt a squeeze in her right hand... Ami...

"Hotaru! You're awake! Finally!"

Hotaru smiled despite the pain. That was Michiru, her beautiful mother. But... where was she in the dark?

"Hey Ru! Knew you'd wake up soon!"

Hotaru's smile widened, that was Haruka, her Haruka-papa. Why were they all there? She didn't give them that bad a scare did she?

"Oh Hotaru! You're finally awake!"

Hotaru winced as a bouncing blond and hugged her quickly. Hotaru coughed a few times as Usagi apologized and was close to tears.

"It's okay Usa-sama. Calm down." Hotaru soothed the older girl.

"Hotaru! You're awake you're awake!"

Hotaru giggled at Minako despite hurting everywhere. The blond girl was no doubt bouncing around. A pair of footsteps alerted that another person had entered the room.

"Well guys- HOTARU?!?! You're awake!"

Hotaru cocked her head as she recognized Rei's voice. That was strange, the two girls... weren't on the best of terms. They were more like enemies actually. But why did Rei sound so worried?

"Guys, why don't you have the lights off?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

She felt the atmosphere in the room change from one of relief and joy to pain and secrets.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, suddenly very worried.

Haruka sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek. It was time...

Haruka sighed and leaned down to Hotaru's ear, and as another tear rolled down her face, she whispered into Hotaru's ear.

All was silent, deafening to Hotaru's ears. Her heart stopped beating, the blood drained from her face, and the bitter reality rang in her ear. The revelation ate at her mind, forcing all other thoughts to stop. That was it, it was revealed to her. She could never be the same again, but the shock had not yet worn off from her to realize it. Then suddenly, the epiphany settled in, the world came crashing down upon her. Her paintings, her passion, her life.... It all ended, no more. It was the end for her...

She was blind...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hai hai I know, evil evil. I'm sorry, it was just a Rogue style fic, too bad guys! I hope it wasn't that bad for you as it was for Hotaru...

And don't worry, this is all working towards the plan, and then an even greater plan after that. Trust me guys, I will not fail to disappoint.

Well review please! And please forgive the "Moment in Rogue's Life" stuff, it'll end soon. Unless you guys want more though I doubt it. And ALWAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Gallery

Portrait of Perfection

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Michiru walked up the stairs, a tray of food in her hands. He stopped outside a white door and hesitated. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked softly on the door. Silence was her answer as she slowly twisted the knob and opened the door.

The room was engulfed in darkness. Heavy dark purple curtains blocked out the sun. Silence settled over the room like a thick blanket. In a few minutes, her blue eyes adjusted to the dark.

With sad eyes she settled her gaze upon the figure in the bed. A black comforter covered her legs as she sat in bed. She leaned against several dark colored pillows; her hands folded neatly in her lap. Cascades of dark hair covered her face and hid it from Michiru's eyes. The only thing remotely light colored in the room were the white bandages that were wrapped around the girl's head.

"Hey Hotaru! It's a beautiful day out!" Michiru said happily as she placed the tray of food on the nightstand.

"Really now?" The pale girl replied. Michiru shuddered. Gone was any hint of the girl that she once knew. Where once was joy was now sadness, where once was love there was only cynicism in her voice. The twinkle in her eyes were now gone. What was left was a dark void, expressionless amethyst.

Michiru pulled the curtains apart, letting the afternoon sun pour into the room. She heard a hiss from the bed. She turned her gaze towards her daughter, the pain in her heart eating away at her. She couldn't stand to see her little girl like this anymore.

"Do you want something to eat?" Michiru asked, attempting to sound normal but in vain.

"No, it's fine." Came the lifeless answer.

"I'll... leave it on your night stand..." Michiru said quietly putting the tray down.

Silence was her response. Now only a few inches away from the bed of the young artist, Michiru reached over and brushed a stubborn lock of jet-black hair away from the white bandages. To her shock and pain, the youth girl stiffened and flinched away from her touch.

"Is there... anything else...?"

"No."

Michiru nodded sadly and walked away. As she opened the door, she sent a pained and sorrowful gaze at the figure in the bed. Then closing the door behind her, she wrapped her hands around herself and walked down the hallway.

The petite figure slowly and painfully lay down on the soft and comfortable bed. A shaking hand reached down and touched her thigh left. The skin felt cold to the touch and a small wave of pain washed over her body. Then her right hand reached over and touched the stitches that held the long gash on her left arm together.

In a single minute... her life had completely changed. Nothing changed for the better... and all for the worse. Her life was over... all that she knew. Ever since she was a little girl, she had considered her sight as the most valued of her senses. Her hearing was used for to listen to the sounds of Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama... but seeing them was always so much more than merely listening to their voice and the music they made. They were both so beautiful in their own ways.

Taste was never much use. She was a picky eater, and very few things tasted good to her. That was one of the reasons for her sickly appearance. But even so, she looked like that naturally. Smell? Truth be told she loved to wake up to the smell of hot chocolate on Christmas mornings. But better was actually seeing the looks on Haruka-papa's and Michiru-mama's as they opened her presents.

And then there was touch. Another one of her favorites. But she had taken that for granted eventually. Feeling was great... but seeing was better. 

Her first real memory from when she was young were the faces of Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. And from then on, she marveled at how the world looked. Using her sight, she developed a love for painting. Painting what she saw... what she imaged... what she felt.

True to a certain degree she could still paint... but it wasn't there anymore. How can one paint when they can't see the canvas? If they can't see the colors? If she couldn't see the paint in general?

The world was filled with beautiful sights... and she was never to see them again. She could feel the warmth of the sunset... but could never see the rainbow of colors in the shades unimaginable by the vast and yet limited mind of man. She could feel the coolness of the water and smell the salt, but she could never again see the ocean colors as it grew deep and reached into the deep abyss of the unknown that touched the sea floor. She would be able to hear the waves crashing against the rocks... but never again could she the water bubble and form the white foam that was almost like a cup of coffee with whip cream.

And then again... there were her friends and family. She could always hear the quiet and studious giggling of Ami... but could never again see the way her short, sky blue hair shine in the sun. She could always hear Makoto as she rambled on and on about how the newest cutie looked like one of her old boyfriends, but Hotaru can never see the way Makoto's green eyes would twinkle as she began to float upon the cloud created by the arrow of young Cupid. Hotaru would always be able to smell the unique and soothing fragrance of roses mingled in with vanilla on Michi-mama, but she could never see the way she could make the simple act of spraying on some body mist seem like the most elegant action in the world with the grace that she possessed. Hotaru could never see Michiru's her graceful and slender fingers flying across the violin as she closed her eyes... lulled by the peaceful music that she produced.

What was life without sight? Especially for an artist? It was like a cook without the ability to taste... how would he know if it tasted like a stolen piece of heaven? What would a musician be good for if he couldn't hear the music that they themselves created as they poured over the notes and created a melody that sang for their very soul? Would a dog still be a useful dog if it lost the very sense of smell that made them important to mankind in the first place?

Of course not. Could a person honestly be called an artist if she could not see the very instruments that would give her imagination wings and paints upon the canvas that would otherwise be blank the essence of a life transpired?

'No.' She thought coldly as she touched the bandages that covered her eyes. 'I'm useless now... a freaking cripple. Useless to my friends, my family, my work and myself.... Life's not worth living without being able to do what set her soul free.'

She felt the sun warming the skin on the right side of her face. Tipping her face in the general direction, she let out a soft sigh.

Just then a knock came at her door. That must be her physical therapist. She sat up in bed with difficult as the door opened.

His black eyes focused on the small girl upon the bed. With silent and graceful movements, he walked over and bent down.

"Ready for today?" The male asked in a harsh and prideful voice.

He watched as the girl nodded and pulled the covers away from her legs. Her left leg was out of the cast, but a splint had been put up to help her as she healed. According to her friends, the accident had been about two weeks ago. This was his 3rd day working with her. She was healing faster than he thought someone so frail like her could.

"So... we'll still take it slowly for today hm...? Just a few stretches."

He slowly helped her begin with a few easy stretches. He noticed how small and fragile looking she was. But still very pretty and mysterious. She was cold though... not exactly ice cold but very cynical. He had heard she was a very happy and innocent girl before what had happened to her. But still...

"You're doing very well..." He complimented to his surprise.

An hour later, he watched the sweat pour down from her forehead and run down her face. Taking a towel, he placed it in her hand, not wanting to appear rude or give her any wrong impressions. The girl nodded her thanks and wiped her face.

"I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow Hotaru." He stated as he stood and headed for the door.

"Thank you. Good-bye Wufei." The injured girl whispered coldly.

The black haired man only stared at the girl for a minute before walking out. He wondered who caused the girl's pain and change. As he walked out of the house, he unconsciously noticed a beautiful girl that was practicing karate in the yard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her face was serene as she let the breeze play with her sea green hair. But inside was anything but calm. Life had taken such a turn. She had hoped... prayed against the odds that Hotaru would still keep some of herself with her even after this tragedy. But even she knew that was impossible.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Whispered a low and tired voice as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hm..." Michiru moaned as she leaned into the woman's strong embrace.

"We all worry..." Haruka reminded her softly.

"I know..." Michiru confessed.

The pair was silent, drawing strength from the other that they needed desperately. To be pushed to the edge by the pain of your child and yet having to hold on was so draining, emotionally and physically.

Suddenly a knock pulled the two from their world. Haruka sighed and let her arms fall from Michiru's waist. The green-eyed woman sent her lover a disappointed look but opened the door.

Standing there was Makoto, who did not look as sprightly as the girl once did. She gave Michiru a bright smile.

"Hotaru wants to go out!" The green eyed cook yelled.

The parents of the injured girl looked at her friend in shock. Go out...?!?!? They never thought Hotaru would want to go out! But this was good! That meant she was beginning to ease out of her cynicism... hopefully.

"Where does she want to go? Park? Mall?" Haruka asked excited.

"The... art gallery." Makoto said suddenly looking very cautious and suddenly sad.

The other two women froze. The art gallery...? Was she going just to punish herself? Why...

"Don't ask why Haruka and Michiru. Let's just take her there... it's better than having her stay home..." Makoto tried cautiously, not wanting to over step her boundaries as a simple friend.

Michiru looked to Haruka for the answer. The taller woman said nothing and stared blankly at the floor. What as she to do? Would she let her daughter go through all that pain of the memories? It has only been about a month since the accident.

"I suppose Haruka..." Michiru added as she turned and walked out of the room.

Haruka watched Michiru's back disappear. She turned to Makoto, her blue eyes swimming with confusion and hurt.

"Tell her we're leaving in ½ hour."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The yellow convertible pulled to a stop in front of a gray building in the center of town. The driver turned around and focused on the girl in the backseat. A pair of dark sunglasses replaced the white bandages around her eyes. Her hair was in the usual style, cut neatly at the shoulders as some bangs gently fell over her forehead and touched the rim of her sunglasses. She was dressed casually in a pair of slightly baggy black jeans and a tight black shirt. A button up black sweater finished the outfit. 

"We're here Hotaru..." Michiru whispered from the front seat.

The graceful woman turned around in the front seat. She took off the dark blue sunglasses that covered up her calm green eyes and trained on Hotaru. She watched as the dark hair girl turned to her wordlessly, her violet eyes almost seemed to look directly at Michiru. The girl's mother shuddered as she turned away... she could never see her again...

"Let's go then."

The two women in the front seat had trouble not shuddering at the sound of that flat and icy voice. They looked at each other; hesitation clouded their mind. Then taking a look at Hotaru in the back seat, they sighed.

"Come on then Taru." Michiru said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"No, I want to go in alone."

"Hotaru are you sure..." Haruka started completely worried.

"It's fine."

"But..."

"It's fine." Hotaru said in a commanding tone, signaling the end of discussion.

Before the two could say anything, Hotaru stepped out of her car. She expertly popped out her folding cane and slowly made her way up the steps. The tip of the folding cane came in contact with the black metal double doors. Her pale hand hesitantly felt along the glass until her hand hit the metal bar and pushed open the door. She turned her sightless eyes to the general direction of the car. She wished she could see the anxious and worried expression on Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's faces. 

'But wishing does nothing,' she thought darkly as she turned around and walked into the gallery. 'It changes nothing at all.'

Stepping into the air-conditioned room, Hotaru felt her battered body relax. She was familiar with this place. It was like a second home... a sanctuary. Whenever she had problems, or some time alone, she would spend hours here. She would just sit down on one of the stone benches that were placed in every room, and then just stare at a new painting that caught her interest. Her cane hit something solid. A smile touched her lips as the floor plan of the gallery popped up in her mind.

She took a few steps and bent down a little. She brushed her trembling fingers along the cold surface of the bench. As she walked, she just let her fingers slide against the smooth surface. Her sensitive hearing picked up footsteps a few feet away from her. One of the gallery's many buyers.

Standing up straight, she walked automatically to the next room. Being the only art gallery in such a rich town, Madam Verticale, or more fondly called by Hotaru, "Madam Poule de Mére". Another soft smile lit the girl's features... "Mrs. Mother Hen." That certainly fit the kind and middle aged woman. She was the first to praise Hotaru's works when the artist was the tender age of 13. Since then, the kind dealer had helped Hotaru expand her horizons and improve her own style greatly. Madam Poule de Mére was the only one that received any of Hotaru's works, and the woman never sold the girl's creations to other dealers. So Madam Verticale was the only on anyone could go to for an original Tomoe masterpiece.

Her legs took her through the entire gallery, pausing in each room as she remembered her favorite paintings hanging on the walls they were once in. Slowly she paused in front of a tall archway. Her hand braced against the gravel-stone walls as she realized what the next room was.

With her head down and her hair used as a curtain of black silk to hide her face, she slowly walked into the biggest room in the gallery. At least 15 paints hung in this room, all sizes and shapes. A few were even sketches... all of them her work.

The opening had been cancelled. But a small ceremony instead was held a week after, to allow these works to sell without her presence to start it off. Madam Verticale had told her that 10 pieces had already been sold, but people are not in such a hurry. For the past two years, Hotaru had been coming out with a show every 3 months, so people were not yet anxious. Little did they know... that was her last show.

She had not yet informed the public of her official retirement, but then again now was not the time. Perhaps...

Her nose suddenly picked up a familiar smell. A unique blend of summer and vanilla. Chatting her French reached her ears as she turned her back in that direction. Oh Jesus no, she couldn't face her right now.

"Mademoiselle Luciole! Bonjour! Tis been such a long time!" Came the sweet and kind voice with a heavy French accent.

"Bonjour Madam Verticale. Comment allez-vous?" Hotaru responded in a polite and cold but perfectly accented voice.

"Je vais tres bien! Aujourd 'hui!" The French woman replied in a happy voice.

"I'm sure it is." Hotaru snapped back in a chilling tone.

Madam Verticale gasped slightly and took a small step backwards. Hotaru had never been so... cold and uncaring. It scared the dealer as her eyes widened. Hotaru cursed herself inwardly, what was that?! Was she finally insane or something?! This was a little ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Madam Verticale." Hotaru apologized in a gentle voice.

"Dear child it is quite alright. Now, let's talk! You have much to tell me!" 

Hotaru allowed herself to be guided by the older woman. Suddenly Madam Verticale stopped. Turning her face in Madam's direction, she wondered what was wrong. 

"Darling, would you please excuse me for just a moment? There seems to be someone interested in one of Jacque's paintings. I will be right back."

Hotaru nodded and felt Madam pat her arm before walking off. She had folded her cane up again and right now it was in her hand. She could walk around this gallery easily without it since she had memorized the floor plan ages ago. She paused before the wall and turned to her right. If she were not mistaken, one of her better paintings would be hanging there. Madam always hung her favorite out of Hotaru's works there, right on the wall that faced the entrance.

She paused there for a minute, wondering what painting was on the wall this time. Shaking her head slightly, she did not want to think about it. So she kept walking, until...

She walked into someone. Maybe something was more likely. But was hard... extremely hard, almost like a solid wall. Her arms flapped in the air as she fell backwards. Landing ungracefully on her butt, she turned her face to the direction of the wall that knocked her down.

"Watch where you're going." Came the gruff voice.

Hotaru sensed something in her face, which she assumed was a hand offered to help her up. She growled slightly and slapped the hand away from her pale face. At least she knew it was a person... and not a wall. The person didn't as much as flinch at her attitude.

"Well I can't watch where I'm going because I'm blind genius." She snapped back rudely as she stood and grabbed onto her cane.

The person remained silent while Hotaru glared at him from behind her dark lenses. She heard a mutter coming from the person as they cleared their throat.

"Sorry." He muttered distastefully and walked off.

Hotaru was amazed by the rudeness and arrogance of that guy. Ugh, men. A second later Madam walked up and began to chat excitedly with Hotaru. However the pale girl, now annoyed and angered by the nerve of the stranger, excused herself and made an excuse to leave. But since she could hear the disappointment in the dealer's voice, she promised Madam Poule de Mére she would return another day.

As she walked out, she remembered there being a cafe only next door. Since Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were picking her up in another 15 minutes, she should get some coffee. So she half-walked and half-limped over to the cafe. It appeared as if that fall triggered something in her left leg, which was beginning to hurt.

As she opened the door, she heard the people go silent as she felt every pair of eyes in the store on her. Being used to it by now, she simply began limping to where she knew the cashier was.

"Hey babe, you don't look so hot." A disgusting voice filled with lust growled as she sensed a figure coming up from her left.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied casually.

"I think you need to sit down." another voice said as a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"I do not." Hotaru replied firmly through clenched teeth.

"You do now!" A new voice yelled as he grabbed her other arm and the two flung her to the floor.

"Oh look... you slipped, how clumsy of you..." The fourth person mocked as they laughed.

"You pigs." She said darkly as her sunglasses fell off.

"Bitch!" The first voice spat and slapped her cheek hard.

The left side of Hotaru's face exploded in pain as her face swung to the right. A hand reached up and touched the swollen cheek as she glared up with those lifeless eyes of hers.

"Nothing but pigs." She growled evenly.

"You whore!" A foot kicked her in the stomach.

"You stupid-" 

Hotaru could feel a fist flying towards her face. Suddenly it stopped. Hotaru blinked in amazement, why would those hormonal males stop? Did they actually have a conscience?

"It's not polite to beat a lady."

'Guess not.' Hotaru thought dryly as she heard the voice. It was deep and very masculine. It sounds familiar though... suddenly a flashback of when she was in the gallery occurred. She felt the pain when she fell to the floor. The idiot that bumped into her!

"Mind your own business buddy!"

The jerk charged at Hotaru's savior. The male simply stepped aside and let the guy crash into the table behind him. Seeing his friend down, another flew at the intruder and his fist grazed the face of his enemy. Beautiful eyes flashed as the intruder jammed his knee into his attacker's stomach and then elbowed him in the back. The two remaining attacked at once. The savior dropped down low, and sent a speeding fist into the stomach of once man. He swept the feet from below the other. 

Standing up and dusting off his black jacket, he sneered slightly at the weak attackers. Stepping on the stomach of one, he received a groan. Walking over to Hotaru, he noticed she was looking for her lost sunglasses.

He watched as the pale girl felt the floor of the dark glasses. A frustrated frown appeared on her lips as he heard her curse in several languages. HE was slightly taken aback by the mouth on that girl. HE never thought someone so calm, quiet and cold could curse like that.

HE felt strangely sad at the sight of a beautiful girl like her looking for her sunglasses without her sight. Then it struck him as he cursed himself silently. Help her. Jesus that wasn't so hard.

He looked around the now messy cafe. Spotting the prize a few feet to the left of the young woman, he walked over and picked them up. Then he pivoted and walked back to her. He touched her searching hand gently and took them into his own bigger ones. Then he calmly placed the folded glasses into the pale hand.

He watched as she blinked her blank violet eyes in his direction before grunting. She flipped the glasses open calmly with her hand and then placed the glasses securely on her face. Slowly he got up and watched as she grabbed her folding cane and stood up hesitantly.

"Thank you." She muttered at him.

He simply nodded, preferring his silent nature. Then remembering she was blind, he was slightly fluttered and cleared his throat.

"Sure." He said quietly as he started to fidget.

Hotaru smirked inwardly. As he cleared his throat, she could tell she was fluttered and nervous. 'He probably nodded,' she thought smirking inwardly. 'Wouldn't be the first.'

She looked down at the floor. She wanted to walk away from him right then and here, but the polite and lady-like side of her refused to allow herself to remove herself from that spot. He had, nevertheless, helped her fight off those hormonal fools.

'But he knocked me down,' part of her growled as she remembered how the fall effected her left leg again.

'He didn't do it on purpose...he thought I could see where I was going...' a quieter and logical voice reminded.

'Yes well, why couldn't he tell I was blind?!' The irrational and now extremely angry side yelled back.

'Wasn't it our goal to prevent people from noticing?' 

She paused for a minute. It was true, she did owe him. But how would she repay him? Something that was casual and appropriate, but somehow distant and polite enough not to get involved.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee to repay you?" She heard herself ask in a quiet voice.

She cursed herself inwardly again. So much for not getting involved. Coffee could lead to many places. Names for one, and that was already too involved for her. 

She could tell he was debating whether or not to accept. Finally he politely said yes, obviously not wanting to appear rude. The two made their way to the cashier. To her surprise, the ordered the same thing, strong black coffee.

As the order came, Hotaru reached into her jeans. As she pulled out her wallet, she froze. How would she tell which bills were which? This was bad. Her jaw clenched, Wufei had not yet worked with her on that part yet. Great, she was going to make a fool of herself.

"That would be $7.98." The cashier said kindly.

Hotaru looked down at her wallet as tears threatened to spill over. She blinked them away, refusing to let them fall. She hadn't cried when she found out, and she sure as heck won't now. 

"I got it." 

She looked in the direction of his voice and put on a forced smile.

"It's fine."

"No really, I'll take this one." He offered again kindly.

"No. I can get this one." She said through clenched teeth, hating him for his kindness. But he didn't know he was making it worse.

"But I-" He started again.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAID I GOT IT?!" 

The cafe went deadly silent at her outburst. The guy remained quiet as hot tears poured down her cheeks. As he made a move to get closer, she moved back. Just then a door opened. The guy turned to see a tall man with sandy blond hair enter.

As her blue eyes saw Hotaru's crying face, he run to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. The blonde glared at Hotaru's savior. Whispering soothing words to the shivering girl, the male picked her up and walked out from the cafe.

Everyone stared at the man that was now left. He turned to look at the surprised expression on the cashier's face. Ignoring the looks, he threw down fifty dollars, paying for the coffees and the minor damage done the store.

Then he picked up his coffee, took a sip, and walked out the cafe house.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm done with this chapter! YAY! Sorry, I know it's been a while. But believe me, I have been one busy Rogue. Sorry! Well I hoped you liked this chapter, perhaps even ever so slightly.

Well, there are a few unanswered questions in the air. Such as, why is Wufei Hotaru's trainer? Will he fall for Hotaru or the beautiful woman in the yard? And who is the guy that bumped into her but then saved her? Will Hotaru get involved? 

If you wish to know, please continue reading this fic. I'm pretty sure this is one of my more, 'original' ideas. Please stayed tuned!


End file.
